Elizabeth Madison Swan
by Castiel the angel of thursday
Summary: A young girl that was a childhood friend of Merlin goes to seek for a new life at the age of 10 when her family died. Only years later she finds that he is staying with her mentor Gaius. What adventures will she have while sorting little children's problems as well as her own? What troubles were part of her past? What threats does she have to face? Merlin/OC Arthur/OC
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Madison Swan

Chapter 1

Me: Well welcome to a new fanfic story of Merlin! I couldn't help myself I just am being brought into so many fandoms right now. No seriously I blame it on my sister.

Arthur: Who are you? Why am I here?

Me: *laughs slightly* Uh... i sort of kidnapped you...

Merlin: I guess that goes the same for me then.

Arthur: Why on earth did you do that! I am Prince Arthur! I demand you to send me back right away!

Me: *ignores Arthur and runs over to Merlin and bear hugs him* MERLIN! You are amazing! It is still a mystery as to why you are here, anyways I don't own you but the BBC does and legends as well! Oh young warlock!

* * *

I walked around the town, little children waving at me as I passed them. How could they always be so cheery even at the darkest times I wonder? I could not really wonder how they get their energy, as it seemed I had very much more than them. Adults worked with others or alone while other adults were walking. I wondered what was going through people's lives, if I could help them. I had no one when I was little and probably made a mistake by running off when my family was murdered. I was a coward; she fled and threw away a life I could have had. I hope Merlin understood me; I did not want to be hated for my stupid mistakes.

I have onyx ebony hair that was curly, coming just below my backside. My crystal sapphire icy blue eyes full of life, enjoyment, and care. I have plum cream lips that had never been touched by what women wear to make them pretty. My skin is pale, yet you can tell it was a skin colour. My clothes were very fitting, giving the impression that I was mature and elegant. I had a green long sleeved top on with another top that was a white creamy colour; the arms of it get wider nearer to my fingers. I had green straps that lay comfortably on my shoulders, it following underneath my chest. I had a long green dress that was not puffy at all it covered my green shoes.

I went into the library to read some old legends about mythical creatures. They seemed so exciting and breathe taking. Personally, I would not like to be in the presence of one if it were to be any harm. It had gotten into the day when I heard trumpets playing. I nodded to the librarian who was a friend of mine, then walked out into the square of the event. Drums were beating, people whispering, people gathering around the scene. I hated this, the punishments. In addition, I do not have any clue how it should been properly done. The person was brought onto the wooden plank with two knights holding securely onto either of his arms. I decided to be near the door to Gaius's home, or rather near the outside of the building where he was.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." King Uther began; he was wearing his usual clothing when he was in public or when she ever talked with him. He continued his speech "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the Laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practice is banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king. But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." He then nodded, everyone turning his or her heads to the man. They put his head on the tree trunk, raising the axe then chopping the man's head off. Everyone looked away, not wanting to see the mess. I started to walk into the one place I could keep a fond memory of. I walked into the room. Smiling slightly I then frowned as I heard a woman crying over her son's death.

"Greetings Gaius, how are you?" I greeted kindly, my smooth calm voice filling the silence.

"Hello Elizabeth, I am fine thank you, how about yourself?" I nodded kindly then went up to the books next to the man. He had old wrinkles with grey hair. His clothing was nothing special; she wondered why she had such fine clothes from Morgana. Morgana was like a sister to her and the King's ward so she guessed that was the reason. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and a small 'hello'. She quickly climbed down and done something with chemicals. She was just finishing some medicine for Morgana. I was in a part where you couldn't see me if you walked around the room. However if you knew where to look you could spot me. I heard another hello this time louder. I didn't bother to see who it was as Gaius was here and I was doing Lady Morgana's medicine.

"Gaius?" a male's voice said more clearly and loud, he then cleared his voice. Gaius looked around to see who it was but I didn't pay attention still. I only looked up when Gaius was falling from the top part.

"Gaius!" I shouted not very loudly, as I did not have a very loud voice. He seemed to go slow motions and his bed move under him. Her eyes became wide as he fell onto the bed. I ran over to him, making sure he was okay.

"What the…? What did you just do?" he exclaimed. That was when I looked at the person that had entered Gaius's house; I had a jolt of daja-vu. He looked so familiar yet not. He had scruffy coal black hair, the same sapphire blue eyes as me, and a brown jacket with a red type scarf. In addition, a pretty shade of blue, some brown trousers; I was left to wonder why he felt so familiar.

"Umm…." He looked around to avoid our gazes.

"Tell me." Gaius demanded.

"Well, er… I have no idea what happened." Liar, whoever he was he was rubbish at lying. Gaius looked around with his mouth open.

"If anyone had seen that…"

"No, that was nothing to do with me." He lied again, I sighed.

"It defiantly wasn't me, and by the way you are a terrible liar." I murmured, hoping they heard. Gaius turned back to this boy whoever he was. It seemed they knew each other somehow.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you leant it!" Gaius informed him; I nodded in agreement, just finishing the last touches of the medicine.

"How do you know magic?" I asked, smiling as I knew Gaius was about to say the same.

"I don't" No, of course you don't. However… no that is impossible. That was a very tedious assumption.

"Where did you study?" Gaius knew as well as I this boy knew magic. "Answer me!"

"I've never studied or been taught." He stuttered, it made me somewhat annoyed, he was new she knew that much. Maybe he is frightened of being punished like the man not so long ago.

Gaius stepped closer "Are you lying to me boy?"

"What do you want me to say?" He was defiantly frightened. She gave a reassuring smile to him.

"The truth." Gaius stated.

The boy spread his arms out slightly. "I was born like this." My eyes went wide once more. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't!

"That's impossible." I murmured, trying to see what he would say. They both looked to the ground then back at each other.

"Who are you?" Gaius questioned, my heart paused for a quick moment. The boy quickly took off his bag.

"Oh… um I have this letter." He replied, searching through the bag. He then handed him the letter. I walked up next to Gaius, curious.

"I don't have my glasses." He exclaimed I smiled at him the boy was staring at Gaius.

"I'm Merlin." I stopped my breathing, my eyes going once more wide. It couldn't be!

"Hunith's son?" I looked at Gaius, wondering how he knew her. I secretly wanted it to be a yes but I desperately didn't. Merlin began to smile.

"Yes." I looked at him.

"Really…" I whispered to myself so no one could hear. This could not be happening to me now. It isn't right. Why would Merlin be here now?

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" He answered. I gave him an odd look.

"Um.." I tried, not really wanting to.

"It is Wednesday." Me and Merlin said in unison. I looked at him; we used to do that all the time when we were children. It made me wonder if he recognises me.

"Ah. Right then." Gaius seemed calmer he pointed to the other room. "You better put your bag in there." I walked over to the door and opened it. Merlin turned around to Gaius.

"You won't say anything about that…" Referring to the incident earlier, I nodded at him.

"No." We vowed at the same time. "Though Merlin. I should say thank you." I opened the door and stood by it. I nodded at him then walked off to talk to Gaius. When he closed the door, I handed him the medicine and smiled.

Light spat through the window. I sat up looking around. I had a wash when I came home the night before so I brushed my hair and got dressed. Today I had my usual red and white clothing. It was more suitable for someone like me. I walked over to Gaius's house. I was to have some food there as Gaius insisted. I knocked on the door and heard a voice to say I was allowed in. I smiled slightly. "Good morning Gaius, Merlin. I hope you had a pleasant sleep." I said kindly, sitting opposite to Merlin. I smiled kindly at Gaius. "Do not worry I had some breakfast on the way as one of the little children gave me some." I lied they seemed to take it. Merlin slopped the substance that was somehow called food into his bowl. Gaius knocked the bucket over; Merlin stopped it with his magic. Gaius and I gasped.

"How did you do that?" He asked. Merlin dropped the bucket full of water to the floor making a puddle. I walked over to the broomstick to wash the mess up but Merlin beat me to it. I didn't really listen to them until a while later. "You can help me with until I find you some paid work." Gaius grabbed something in his hands it looked like medicine. "Here- some hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival and this are for sir Olwain." He put the things on the table. "He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him to not take it all at once." He ordered Merlin. Gaius then gave him a sandwich.

"Is it okay if I accompany you Merlin? If it is okay with you as well Gaius." I questioned, not wanting to really be in the same room all day and I needed to talk with him. Merlin looked at me with a smile from the sandwich and nodded. Gaius sighed. "Off you go." I smiled and said thank you. We walked out of the door. Well I did whilst Merlin was warned about magic.

We walked for a little while before I decided to speak. "I never told you my name did I? I am Elizabeth Madison Swan." I smiled at him as he came to look at me. I nodded at him.

"You are Lizzie? Whatever happened, I thought you were dead!" He claimed in realisation. I smiled sadly at him, my gaze turning to the ground.

"I ran away, I did leave a note. I would have thought you would have found it." I shrugged; he then hugged me. I went stiff as it was unexpected, he went to pull away but I then returned the hug. I leaned my head on his shoulder, as he was a head taller than I was. He pulled away and I really did not want to stop the hug. I ignored my feelings towards my friend and pulled away as well.

"You have changed a lot since we were children. By the way, we found no note." I laughed slightly and nodded as we started to walk again. I was troubled by the fact that they didn't find the note. It made me wonder who found it or what made it go. We walked onwards until we found the room for sir Olwain or whatever he was named. Merlin knocked on the door a few times, finishing the sandwich. An old man answered it.

"Um… we brought you your medicine." Merlin said and handed the medicine over to him. He had it all in one gulp; Merlin tried to say that he was not supposed to do that but failed. I smiled awkwardly at the scene. We stared at him. "I am sure it's fine." The man nodded. We walked off quickly walking into another area I could hear Arthur talking. I sighed, if only if he wasn't arrogant then he would be okay.

"Where's the target?" I guess he was showing off again. I looked at Merlin slightly, hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"There, sire?" The servant answered.

"That's right in the sun." He commented.

"It's not that bright." The servant said I felt sorry for him.

"A bit like you then." I growled slightly under my breath, not everyone who wasn't high in rank was stupid. Arthur was smiling, Merlin and I watch the scene, I tried to push him to make him walk but he didn't.

"Put the target on the other side then, sir?" His voice sounded different for an odd reason…

Arthur threw some knifes at the target, making his servant move more. After a few hits the target came rolling to us. Merlin put his foot on it.

"Merlin!" I hiss quietly under my breath for him to hear. He looked at me and gave me a look I knew that I couldn't stop so I stepped away a bit and looked to the ground. Merlin was an idiot at times.

"Hey, come on that's enough." He said, smiling. The fool had not one bit of a clue who he was did he?

"What?" Arthur began to walk to him.

"You have had your fun my friend." I snorted slightly at that.

"Do I know you?" He walked closer, I didn't like where this was going.

"Arthur… come on he is new." I murmured, he didn't seem to hear me.

"Um… I'm Merlin." He put his hand out but Arthur did no such effort.

"Then I don't know you."

"No."

"Yet you called me friend." He said it as if he was the greatest and most powerful. Well I guess he will be once Uther dies…

"That was my mistake." I wanted to crawl into the ground and hide I didn't want to watch this stupidity.

"Yeah…"

"I'd never have a friend who could be such an arse." Merlin should really stop now I shuffled my feet.

Arthur laughed. "Or I for one who could be so stupid." I wondered what he had against stupid people. "Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" I looked at them then turned away. What idiots, I wondered why I hadn't already walked off. "Would you like me to show you?" He questioned teasingly.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I looked at him with a worried expression, what was he doing!

Arthur seemed amused by this though. "Oh yeah and what are you going to do?" I ignored the rest until Merlin tried to punch Arthur but failed and was in an arm lock.

"Who are you the king?" Merlin dared.

"No, I am his son, Arthur." I looked at Merlin and nodded to tell I will get help.

I walked back to Gaius and told him everything; he told me he would do something. I nodded and went back home to sleep. When it was morning, I rushed off to Gaius. We went and managed to pull a few strings for Merlin. I was so throwing some fruit at him! We walked on him with his but in the air. I coughed rather loudly.

"Merlin." Gaius said. Merlin got up. "You never cease to amaze me!"

"Us…" I added, looking annoyed or at least as much as I could look. Not very much of a threat.

"The one thing for someone like you should keep your head down, and what do you do?" he continued. "You behave like an idiot."

"I'm sorry." Merlin apologized.

"Yes so you shall be, you are so lucky to have us!" I added, maybe he would listen to me next time. That will be never though.

"We pulled a few strings to get you released." Gaius continued. Merlin grinned.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Gaius obviously didn't approve but I was laughing. "I won't forget this."

"Well, there is a small price to pay." I grinned at that.

Merlin was paying his price that made me laugh slightly. I knocked on the door. I heard someone say I was allowed in. I walked in and bowed slightly. I smiled at Lady Morgana. "Hello Lady Morgana. How are you feeling?" I greeted curtly.

"Hello Elizabeth I am very well thank you how about you?" She replied I smiled kindly.

"Very well thank you. Merlin though is being annoying with him challenging Arthur." I told her. She was like a sister to me so we had always shared our troubles.

"It seems you like him." She smiled, looking at me.

"No… well yes, we were childhood friends." I smiled at her she nodded.

"So you like him that way…" She said mostly to herself. I blushed, not really knowing how to act.

"What? Yes of course I do wait, what way?" I really was shy about this topic even if it is friendship. Morgana laughed slightly.

"Don't worry, your secret is mine." She smiled at me and I nodded, not sure what she meant. I wasn't exactly an expert on these things…

I sighed "Gaius will probably be wondering where I am, I guess I should go to my mentor." I smiled and waved slightly at her. "Goodbye Lady Morgana."

"Goodbye Elizabeth, good luck with Merlin!" I turned a dark scarlet but nodded anyways. I walked off to work with Gaius.

Gaius and me heard something and looked to see what it was from the window.

"Stay here and finish these." Gaius ordered; I nodded to indicate that I heard him and agreed.

"Yes, make sure that idiot doesn't get hurt too bad. I will make some healing medicine in case it is needed." Gaius nodded his agreement. I started to work on the medicine when the door opened, Merlin and Gaius walking in. I then remembered I put a certain ingredient in the medicine that wasn't supposed to be in there. "Great…" I murmured.

"How could you be so foolish?" Gaius shouted, I jumped at the noise that filled the silent room.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." Merlin replied I sighed; I started to walk, as it was not my place to stay.

"I am going to go for the day, goodbye!" I told them, quickly walking out of the room. I walked around the building for a little while.

It was now the next day from that event and it was time for the celebration. I had a crimson coloured dress with white on my top half. I had my same old necklace that I always wore, my dress covered my white shoes. An obsidian belt wrapped gently around my waist. I had a light red scarf on that you could see through, it rested around my neck and shoulders. In my long wavy hair, I had white flowers that went on my parted bangs.

Gaius, Merlin and I walked into the room. The trumpets were playing and everyone talked to each other. The room had a warm feeling to it as the colour red was nearly everywhere. I nodded to some people as a token of my respect until we stopped. We all looked at Morgana. She was simply stunning, her red dress had a gold part crossed her stomach, her hair tied up. She had jewel type things on her face and other accessories to make her stand out. Merlin was looking at her forever, which made me laugh slightly. I walked over to her and asked if I could walk with her. She being close to me Morgana agreed. We walked pass Merlin and Gaius I smiled at them.

"You look simply stunning!" I exclaimed with a calm smile. She nodded.

"Thank you Elizabeth, you look stunning yourself." She replied with a smile as well.

"Thank you Lady Morgana, it looks like a certain someone wants to talk to you." I was referring to Arthur, the blond son of Uther. Arthur came up to us and I nodded, walking away as they needed privacy. Soon after the trumpets played again. I went and sat over next to Gaius smiling at him. Well we were standing but we were going to sit down. King Uther walked down and nodded at some.

"We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." He then bowed and everyone clapped. I wasn't really a big fan of music which usually surprised people because of my personality. We all then sat down and listened to the music. Everyone started to drift to sleep so I clamped my hands over my ears, hoping to not let the same happen to me. I saw Merlin did the same as me. Everyone seemed peaceful, untouched even. Cobwebs started to climb over everyone it was like a nest. Lady Helen was near the front now, she grabbed a dagger out and was about to throw it. Suddenly, the light thing fell down onto her. Everyone started to wake up, grabbing the cobwebs. It seemed Lady Helen was not who she seemed but instead was an old woman. She threw the dagger, aiming at Arthur. Merlin grabbed him and pulled him to the ground so he wouldn't be killed. They both then got up.

"You saved my boy's life." Uther began, still in shock. "The debt must be repaid."

"Uh... oh well…" Merlin began.

"Don't be modest. You shall be rewarded." Pendragon commented, I wondered what he reward was, probably Arthur's servant.

"No, honestly you don't have to your highness." Merlin said, bowing slightly.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." King Uther insisted, his old face seeming serious.

Merlin shrugged. "well…" Just say yes, I want to see you suffer!

"You shall be rewarded as a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." He had put his arm on Merlin's shoulder. Walking of it seemed Arthur didn't agree.

"Father?" He said but his father acknowledged no such thing. Everyone applauded I made a bad luck face but smiled anyways.

When everyone was done I walked over to Merlin. I smiled at him. "Don't worry Merlin. I know something will come great out of this." I seemed sincere enough for him he nodded.

"Thank you Lizzie." He smiled slightly as I grinned. I took hold of his arm and dragged him along with me. When we were out of earshot for everyone I decided to say something else.

"You know maybe this is your reason for your powers." I commented, still overjoyed that I was able to hug his arm.

"But Arthur is an idiot." He reasoned I nodded in agreement.

"He maybe but it doesn't mean that you won't change him. Who knows, maybe you are the one to help him turn into a great king." I told him, probably hinting at something. He looked down at me.

"Maybe, it is rather hard to think of Arthur not being a prat though." He grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"You never change Merlin. Never." I laughed slightly as he did too.

"Well, you can't change me that easily." He grinned at me I repaid the grin by doing the same. I then hugged him more, snuggling into his arm.

"Why are you so comfy?" I murmured, rolling my head a bit on his arm. We ended up at my home. It was very small, only one room. It had a bed in the corner, shelves and bookcases cover one whole side of a wall. Then there was a table and a counter for when I cooked. I let go of Merlin's arm, spreading out my own, twirling around.

"Well this is home." I told proudly, though it was not much. He smiled that goofy smile that I grew fond of when we were children.

"This place is amazing! It is a mystery of how you could live with such small space though." I just shrugged smiling a huge smile I only shared with Merlin.

We catched up on our lives until Merlin was on his way back to Gaius. Everything was perfect, well until I was knocked out by something. I woke up with a vicious headache. It took time before I noticed a well build figure standing in front of me. The figure then grabbed my neck, crashing back against the wall.

"Oh how I have longed to give you what you need Elizabeth Madison Swan. Oh how long I have longed to kill you with my bare hands." The figure's voice was full of pure hatred and cruelty in its deep voice.

* * *

Me: *looks nervously around.* What did you think of my days work? I am very nervous about this... i hope all questions will be revealed during time...

Arthur: What is this? *pokes at phone*

Merlin: It must be some sort of sorcery.

Arthur: Yes, she must be a witch!

Me: I CAN HEAR YOU! *hits them both around the head with my graphics tablet* Sorry Middie but they had to be hit with something my poor bamboo tablet...

Arthur and Merlin: Help us!

Me: You can only save them if you review and favourite this story! It will take a lot of convincing.

Merlin: *whispers* Why do i have to fist be with a prick then a phyco?

Me: I HEARD THAT! *sulks in the corner, sending puppy dog eyes to them every now and then*


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

Chapter 2 part 1

I struggled to get out of his frightening grip.

"What would you gain from this?" I spat, showing no fear. I wasn't going to let my emotions take control, no absolutely not! He ginned from ear to ear, he looked like the mad man he was, whoever he was. He swung me to another wall, it was a big room wherever we were but it still made me scream with the impact. The walls were weak so it made a mark of where I was. I was certain he would kill me. He began to laugh, a low growl sound.

"Oh, everything, you see your father wasn't as innocent as he seemed." He told me, his eyes turning amber colour as Merlin's would when he used magic. I noticed something coming towards me, fast and sharp. The object stabbed me in the stomach. I cried in pain, it was unbearable pain yet I somehow was managing to stay alive. Blood was covering the sharp object, my hands curling around the object. I didn't know to pull it out or not. I decided to not, in case the bleeding would increase. "You see, your father done a trade. He said that I could kill every one of your family apart from you. You would get a better future. I know I cannot kill you right now. Though it would be a pleasure to." He carried on, that smirk crawling around in his words. I froze, only beginning to think about what he said. Why would my father do such thing? I thought he was a good man that protected the small village. W-what- no! No, no, no, no! He is playing with my head I am most certain of it. I started to cough up a dark crimson liquid- blood. It sounded terrible when I coughed.

"H- he-he w-would- wouldn't b-betray u-us." I said between gasps for breaths and coughs. He walked over to me, touching my pale chin with his dark hands, lifting it up.

"But he did, he gave you a gift you know. You can heal yourself if you search." He then banged my head against the wall. He walked away and sat on a chair, watching me trying to fight for my life. I pondered over his words for a little while then having an idea. Even if I was coughing up blood, I closed my eyes, touching the ground. I was searching for my soul. I just needed to reach for it.

Arthur got from the banquet from the tournament. He needed to talk to the king about Elizabeth. It seemed she had been absent for a while now. Days it had been, apparently Merlin was worried for her. Even if he wasn't going to admit it he was worried to as she was his childhood friend. Well when she came that was, Gaius had sheltered her and then she would adventure around the castle. Arthur, being older, had questioned her ways; she seeming amazed as if the same thing wasn't where she came from. He found out she didn't, spending time together as she would adventure to his chambers or even be like a sheep and follow him. Even if he always acted annoyed and blunt he had grown fond of her. Her personality made everyone fond of her even if she didn't know. Somehow she had snuggled a way into his feelings. He sighed shaking his head, he was a prince and she was a regular. He couldn't have these feelings for someone like her. However, she was as if to be a little annoying sister, well he made himself believe that. He just hoped he was right for both of their sakes. Swinging open, the doors to the main hall Uther looked up to, him with questioning orbs.

"Arthur?" Uther asked, telling that he could see Arthur was upset.

"Elzabeth Swan has been missing ever since the tournament, we should search for her." Arthur said boldly, not wanting his father to detect his forbidden feelings for the girl. He looked to Gaius in the room, well walking into the room. He was sure Gaius had heard his sentence. Arthur saw Gaius setting his eyes on the ground, which was very out of character for him. Elizabeth was like a child to him though so it did make sense. He meant Gaius had raised her for eight years, since she was ten. It must of really pained him.

Uther looked at Gaius then to Arthur. "Why is this girl of an importance? Do you care for her Arthur?" His father challenged him. Arthur kept his head held high, making sure to not make it obvious.

"Of course not father, it is just she is Gaius's apprentice with eight years of training. It wouldn't be wise to let her get killed with such great experience." He made up an excused, which seemed to make Uther consider his son is telling. Eventually, Uther nodded.

"Yes, you are right, go now. Bring that servant of yours and another knight. I will get other knights to search the borders of our land." Uther looked at Gaius who seemed to relax considerably. Arthur nodded and bowed.

"Thank you father, I will do so now." Arthur then rushed out of the door to fetch his scrawny servant that was the same age as Elizabeth. Of course, he was not going to bring another knight, as he didn't really want anyone like a knight to come. He lunge the door open to see a surprised Merlin sitting on the floor now looking at him with a boot on his lap.

I looked for my soul, I couldn't find it. I wondered what he meant about me being special. It just didn't make sense at all. Ignoring the pain I imagined a white shining crystal that you couldn't see was a crystal as the white light was burning so bright. Suddenly, I saw hands grabbing my soul; I panicked and screamed in my head. I felt physical pain as well as the emotional pain that it somehow caused me. I knew it was not major however, I knew I would be scared for some time. The hands were like the mysterious man's hands, dark and rough. The hands responsible of many deaths, as an artist would be their hobby his hobby was to kill. Maybe even some splatters of scarlet to decorate the scene. I shivered slightly as that, though I was already shaking violently. Somehow, the hand seemed to hesitate, extracting the hand from the sight. Greedily, grasping for breath I opened my eyes. The light stinging my pale faces, I assumed it was filthy but I did not care now. My eyes were heavy, as if someone was attempting to force my eyes shut if a tower. Dizzily, I looked down to the stab wound. Everything was a blur; I didn't know what to do but to at least try to hold onto my life. Hot liquid ran down my face, I could see it was a ruby colour- blood. It didn't look like normal blood so I knew it was mixed with tears. They slivered stealthily down my cheeks like snakes wondering across its land. Sliding down the wall my head collided with the hard stone cold floor. The last thing I remembered was my eyes beginning to get heavier, the continuous thumps in my head and that man's cruel smirk that were plastered onto his features.

"Merlin we are going to find Elizabeth help me get dressed." Arthur ordered, seeming to not be worried at all.

"Yes sire." He responded getting up and setting to go and get the armour. He came scurrying back; it didn't take as long as usual. He didn't ponder over it too long as he started to get changed.

Once Arthur and Merlin was set, they started to ride off into the woods. Galloping through the woods, they noticed some smoke, well at least Arthur did.

"There is smoke up ahead, we should go there first." He decided, Merlin looked confused, probably looking in a different part then the smoke was.

"I don't see the smoke." He claimed.

"It is there, why are you so stupid Merlin." Arthur insulted, pointing to the smoke. Merlin made a sound to tell him he now understood. They began to trot towards the mystery smoke. They were both nervous with their breaths catching in their throats. Arthur wanted to find her alive as well as Merlin did. They heard twigs snap then a battle cry. Bandits came rushing from each corner. Arthur immediately pulled his sword out with ease. Merlin, with great difficulty, pulled his sword out. They began to battle, Arthur easily colliding his sword with the bandit's skin. However, Merlin was failing, being dragged down to the ground by one of the bandits. Merlin tried to scramble away but the very muscular man grabbed him and tossed him into a tree. He was dark skin with a cruel grin on his filthy features. He staggered over, seeming to be hurt but ignored it. He grabbed Merlin's collar; started to continuously punch his bony face. Arthur dodged a few then killed them with his sword. Realising that Merlin was being attacked he ordered his horse to go in that direction. When he did, he was somehow flung away like there was a force field blocking his pathway to Merlin. The dark skinned man stopped punching Merlin when he was satisfied and began to tread over to Arthur, the invisible force field making a purple aura around the man when he passed through. Merlin had blood coming from his mouth and nose. A nasty bruise already swollen up on his left eye and cheek he looked like he was fully awake at the same time, not dazed or affected by the injuries. Merlin panicked, trying to get up but seemed to be held down by something. The man edged closer to Arthur, a victorious grin on his face.

"Little Lizzie is calling for you two. Oh, the screams inside her soul, she screams for you to save her. But you can't because you are pathetic and weak!" He then lashed out at Arthur, he receiving blood from his mouth. Merlin looked up above to see a tree it was a reasonably big with a load of branches. Mumbling a spell the thickest tree trunk fell on top of the dark skinned man crushing him. The man hissed but not majorly affected. "You will pay! I promise you that!" He then vanished there was only one explanation- sorcery. The thing that was bugging Arthur and Merlin was that he talked about Elizabeth and her soul. Arthur got up and walked over to Merlin, the force field now gone.

"Thanks for helping Merlin." Arthur said sarcastically, putting an arm out for him. Merlin took it with a grin on his face. Their faces then became serious.

"I wonder what he meant about Elizabeth." Merlin frowned at his thoughts. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, there was something about her soul. It was defiantly sorcery." Merlin secretly panicked.

"What sorcery?" He questioned.

"That man you idiot. You aren't very bright are you?" Arthur answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Merlin smiled a bit, bowing "no, sire" They then went back to adventuring the woods. Arthur searched the ground for any prints or snapped twigs whilst Merlin looked near the trees.

"Merlin you are supposed to search for any snapped twigs or prints, not looking at the sky." Arthur commented to the scrawny boy. Arthur then called Merlin over, pointing to a bloody pathway. "Here, we can follow this."

They travelled through the woods, the blood being left with a very small ditch traveling. It was as if whoever carried something did not really care and dragged the thing along. Following the trail they both wondered, to themselves, if it was a trap or not.

"Look! There is a cave!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Yes Merlin, I can see that myself." Arthur rolled his eyes; he was still the snob that he was. Elizabeth would like to say a pompous prat but that was she. They followed into the cave. It seemed that it lead to a hidden area that looked like a broken old building. Scarlet that was very likely blood were smeared around the walls and floor.

My eyes opened I vaguely wondered how I was alive still. I heard two people walk in in uncertainty or rather tried being prepared. I heard their footsteps stop then one of the whispering to the other. The other replied in a bolder and louder voice. I wondered if I was still alive because of that man. My eyes were as if they were closed for years, somehow I managed to open them a tiny part. My wound started to protest at some of my movements. I hissed in pain, causing the two people to freeze in place. They were both old people, I wanted to know who they were until one disappeared and the other running to my figure. I wanted to run away and scream for help. Nevertheless, I knew I couldn't, the wound stopped me from doing that. They ripped the knife out, I screamed aloud not even caring if I would feel more pain. I buried my face into the freezing cold floor that looked strangely different from the last time. There was no blood and the floor seemed worn out like it had been here for a thousand years.

"Elizabeth, don't worry it is just me. I will heal it but that knife was in the way!" Someone whispered, sounding panicked but only one person could sound like that. It couldn't be though as the voice was old, tattered down and croaky from years of use.

"M-Merlin?" I barley whispered, I could literally smell the relief and happiness coming from him.

"Yes! That is I… though only in the future. Somehow, you are here in the future. Like a thousand years into the future." He responded, seeming thrilled just to confirm my own questioning. "Keep still because this might hurt but the pain will go." I nodded slightly, preparing myself for the worst I could imagine. My body tense I felt a strange pull, like there was ghostly hands' grabbing my insides then it seemed to rearrange them. I didn't feel pain… it was like I was immune to it, instead it tickled. Alternatively, maybe that was my mind making me think that so that I would not have to go through the excruciating pain. At what time the magic was completed, I blink slowly. I was completely fine everything was okay. How could this happen? Merlin is not that strong with magic!

"Merlin? Your old, where am I? This place looks ancient! Were on Camelot am I!" I cried, tossing my hands in the air.

* * *

**Sorry about this! I was so late and i still haven't finished it! Well I didn't want you to wait so long so I thought I would do two parts or maybe more at times so then you guys don't have to wait so long! I am really sorry if i got your hopes up then crushed them but i am evil :3**

**Merlin: Scary...**

**Arthur: I still want to know what this sorcery is!**

**Me: Huh? Gimme' my phone back you thief!**

**Arthur: So this sorcery is called a 'phone'? What a strange name for an object.**

**Lizzie: Hey guys! Wait, how are you here? How am I here? Don't tell me you died to!**

**Arthur, Merlin, and me: ... **

**Lizzie: Answer me!**

**Me: We can't answer anything or it will ruin one of my evil-take-ever-the-world-with-a-paintbrush! Wait... ah you guys I sorry... *walks over to the three and ties them up* Now! you can never destroy my plan! *laughs evily holding a paintbrush with red glowing eyes***

**Merlin: Uh... why is her eyes glowing red?**

**Uther: SORCERY!**

**Me: Poop! I thought you were sitting on the throne like a duck? *giggles***

**Uther: How DARE you say such thing to your king!**

**Me: Uh... you are not my king... this is the 21st century...**

**Uther: Oh... I need to go then.**

**Me: BYE! Khehe~**

**Merlin: So who was the other person with the old me?**

**Me: *taps my nose* Secrets, secrets, sweet, sweet, secrets! No one will know until time.**

**Lizzie: Does anyone find it creepy that Sophie makes plans for our future? I mean she still needs to say a load of things about me...**

**Arthur and Merlin: Yes it is creepy.**

**Me: Hey! Just because I don't own you two doesn't mean you should agree with my thing here!**

**Lizzie: Thing?**

**Me: Yes! Thing! Now I may be able to finish this during the week but no promises! **


	3. chapter 2 part 2

s in the air.

**Chapter 2 part**

**I am incredibly sorry this is so late! I was busy changing my room to share with my sister again then i wasn't motivated to write. I had no inspiration at all. I need to go to bed and in a hurry so Arthur, Elizabeth and Merlin cannot join us today! Well you will see why in the ending! :D**

I woke to see a scrawny obsidian haired boy and a blond well-built boy. I had no idea who they were; I didn't even know my own name. I had the feeling I should know these people and tell them something but it didn't come to me. My vision was blurred but I could see. The raven-haired boy ran over to me, checking me over.

"Elizabeth! Are you okay? What happened? Did anything break?" The boy bombarded me with questioned; I closed my eyes to think. I reopened them and my vision was clear. I didn't look at him though I was looking at the over man. He was hansom, well he was just… there were no words. I knew his name; of course, I knew my love's name, Arthur. Merlin was the one near me. I felt no pain so I got up and ran over to Arthur, hugging him with all my strength.

"Uh… Elizabeth… I know I look good and all but stop hugging me." I looked up to him, hurt that he said such thing.

"But… my love… I thought we were together?" He looked at me with a confused expression. I didn't even know what I was doing I had no control over it at all. Before I knew it I laid my rosy lips onto his, I wanted to stop but again I had no control over anything. It was as if I was under a spell… yes that was it, it has to be! Maybe when the incident happened, I knock my head really badly and now I have no control over what I do. It seems more likely, I mean why someone would make a spell on me. Anyways sorcery was forbidden. Managing to grab control over my other side, I broke the kiss, for some reason Arthur didn't argue kissing. Feeling guilty and horrified I back up until my back had hit the wall. I looked to Merlin and Arthur with wide terrified eyes.

"What just happened?" Merlin whispered to Arthur, who was trying to get over the kiss. That was when I decided to pull myself together. I was acting pathetic.

"U… uh we should go…" I muttered, fear clear in my voice, my face beet red.

"What happened to you?" Merlin questioned which caught me. I opened my mouth but closed it looking to the ground so my face was covered. The future Merlin wanted me to tell this Merlin something but I have forgotten. Anyways, I couldn't talk about it around Arthur I mean he is the king's son. It had happened before and I never got to know who this man was; I wasn't going to tell anyone soon. Oh no, why would I start telling people my problems and show my negative side? It would be selfish to do so it is best to just be negative and upset.

"It isn't anything I was being stupid and wanted to get some ingredients. Come on let us just go…" I murmured, I could tell they both knew I was lying but they kept quiet.

When we got back to the castle Uther required to speak with me, I wasn't sure if this was going to go well or not. I walked up to him, I was going to lie but I couldn't give them the hassle of hunting down a sorcerer.

"Please tell me what happen to cause you to be gone for so long." Uther declared I looked him in the eye. I wasn't going to tell him the truth but it didn't mean I couldn't want to just run like a coward.

"I… wanted to get some special herbs but then I was knocked out and then all I remember is Prince Arthur and Merlin in front of me." I partly lied, I wasn't telling all of the truth, why would I?

"Do you remember a little before that?" I pretended to think hardly but then shook my head.

"No sire, I am sorry for causing trouble. I promise it will not happen again." I bowed, Uther nodding at me.

"As I trust Arthur you will be his servant when Merlin cannot. You will stay in his site nearly every minute." Why Arthur? Uther why! If only you knew! I pretended to not be affected by this.

"Of course sire, if you wish." I replied

"Oh and while you work Gaius will keep a closer eye on you." I nodded then bowed.

The next day I was drained, I didn't sleep hardly at all last night. Uther had set a list of things I had to do and where I should be; even who was watching me. In addition, I guess I am extremely lucky being who I am.

When I got to the dorms of Arthur's I sighed. I would rather have the trouble then to have knights fight a sorcerer. Knocking on the door, I waited patiently for someone to answer. When I got a groan, I opened the door timidly, poking my head inside then stepping fully inside. The place was beautiful and spacious with fiery scarlet everywhere. I noticed a familiar blond lying in his bed. I blushed at the sight; I sat on the furthest seat and waited patiently.

"You're here then?" I jumped at the sound of his low voice. I nodded but then realised he still had his eyes closed.

"Well… the King wanted me to." I shrugged my shoulders slightly, very uncomfortable.

"Come here and sit." I gave him a strange look but obeyed, sitting on the double bed. The bed was the most comfortable thing I had ever sat on; I even sunk when I sat down! I cannot see how Arthur could awake every morning in this luxury.

"You are so lucky." I murmured mostly to myself. I didn't mean to say that aloud. "Uh… ignore that I was talking to myself about an old friend I haven't seen in years!"

"Right… you finally are falling for me?" The tone of his voice said it was more of a statement then a question.

"What!" My face went an even darker crimson. "What gives you that idea? I never said anything like that, you are the Prince and I am a person of no importance!" I panicked, waving my hands around slightly. He put my arms down, I looked at him in confusion.

"You even kissed me you know, you said that stuff. Anyways stop swinging your arms around, it is causing a draft and I don't have a top on you know." My eyes wet wide, I stood up quickly and walked to the furthest wall away from him but so he could see me. Eagerly looking around for a top of his I spotted on and threw it at him. It didn't go all the distance so I picked it up, reluctantly went over to him, and gently laid it on his bed.

"Could you put it on please, I don't personally want to see you topless." I mumbled, blushing madly again. Turning around I walked to the door to go outside and wait.

"Elizabeth you have to stay." Arthur stated sound rather smug. Turning around to him I nodded.

"Sorry, I forgot. Anyways I bet you don't even know how." I joked, smiling slightly but it hardly showed. Apparently, Arthur had seen the smiled and smirked.

"Well a matter of fact I can, I just prefer other people doing it for me." My eyes widened when I understood what he meant by this.

"No, I have faith you will be a great King one day but I deny you're… request… this is just wrong." I quickly squeaked out, he walked to me, still slightly tired. He was bear chested so I looked away from him.

"Are you shy when I am around you?" He questioned, smirking. I sighed knowing fully well, what he was trying to do.

"No, it is just I think it as rude to look at a man's chest if they are not related or in any romantic relationship." I stated it was partly true after all.

"Sure… trying to find a way out of it. Well I am going back to my bed to sleep; the knights are out there so don't try anything." Arthur told her, I nodded. Arthur could be such a pain in the butt when he wanted. I sat in one of the corners, wrapping one arm covering my stomach whilst the other arm was wrapped around my legs that came up to my chest.

"How can you get back to sleep in the morning?" She mumbled and it seemed Arthur heard her.

"You know you should sit somewhere more comfortable." I sighed at him; he obviously didn't know some villages didn't have beds to sleep on.

"I like the floor; I spent ten years sleeping on it. On a chair I cannot sit like this even if it is un-lady-like." I smiled at him kindly. I then stood up. "How can you live like this anyways? It is extremely boring; I would rather be making medicine or getting you something to eat or anything! I am going insane!" I exclaimed, opening my arms wide.

"That isn't my problem, just be quiet and sit somewhere." I did just that, not speaking, I ended up sleeping.

When I woke up, I snuggled into a soft squishy thing. I found it very comfortable whatever it was. I felt like I was on Heaven's clouds. It was amazing. I snuggled further into the heaven cloud then was met with flesh. I jumped, opening my eyes.

"Arthur! What on earth! Why am I… you…?" I was speechless; I did not really know what to do. I just wondered how I got here. Arthur lazily opened one eye.

"Why are you in my bed?" He ordered it then hit me. Merlin, I was going to murder him even if I would be killed myself.

"Can I somehow get away with murdering Merlin?" I growled with clenched teeth.

"I don't think so but I could." He murmured I was hugging him though. I was enjoying hugging him though… it wasn't right in so many ways.

"Hmm, well let's not kill him but maybe get our revenge on him. I have the perfect plan though he knows me too well. He would know all my pranks I used to perform before I came here. Probably, out of shape with pranking. Don't think I would enjoy it anymore either…" I grumbled I saw a smirk form on Arthur's face. Only then did I realised I said far too much.

"So you used to prank people, that is hilarious considering what you are like now." He grinned.

"Yes well when everyone in your family is murdered it changes a person." I avoided his gaze that now was searching for my eyes.

Later on, Arthur and I had formed a plan to avenge Merlin. It would be one of the most fun things I have done in a long time and it made me smile during the whole time. The plan was genius, which we both worked on together. That was what made it even greater.

**Sorry this had a rubbish rushed ending but i just wanted to write this before i had to revise for tests on the first day back. I am grateful i go back on Tuesday and not Monday! I love how Elizabeth has that twist of her personality. I mean everyone has got to love pranking right? No? Oh well X3~**

**I love to say thank you to all who have reviewed, favorite, and followed! It means a great deal and i am sincerely sorry if i don't say it! Though some of you like Twilight, i tsk when i found that out. You poor poor souls for liking Twilight. Ah well, i am not going to judge anyone just because they like Twilight and i don't ^^ See you next time! **


End file.
